PSASBR - Christmas Special
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: Hey everyone i've finally made my Christmas Special. Sorry for handing it in late I was stuck trying to figure out how the story should go, it will be quite short so I apologize for that too. I won't be writing stories for quite a while because I want to relax but I will get back to writing more stories after new years. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Christmas Special

Chapter 1 – Christmas is coming

Christmas is the one time of the year where everyone would be setting up decorations, writing letters to Santa, playing in the snow, singing songs, having a Christmas dinner and opening presents. But the best part of this special holiday is spending time with families, friends and others.

That's what Sackboy wanted for the All-Stars which is to spend Christmas together. Even though they're not from the same world as he is, Sackboy always felt like they were a family to him.

Sackboy is a small creature made of fabric, and imbued with the power to create; Sackboy inhabits the world of LittleBigPlanet. Using his mysterious PopIt, Sackboy can imagine objects into being, which aid him in any dangerous situation. Able to reshape the environment around him, Sackboy can present enemies with an ever-shifting array of obstacles to deal with, while forcing them to dodge his Cakinator and Grabinator attacks. Who doesn't love a kick-butt plushie?

He started putting up decorations early as Christmas was about to happen in two weeks time. He was using his PopIt to create different kinds of Christmas decorations.

Sackboy had already done the hallways, training room, main dining room and the lounge. He asked the All-Stars if he could set up some on their doors and his rival Big Daddy which he wasn't scared of at all. Most All-Stars didn't mind except for Radec, Heihachi and Zeus who just simply refused. Sackboy set them up anyway just to get them in the Christmas spirit.

All he had to do now was to get a huge tree so it can be set up in the main hall but he needed some help. Sackboy asked Kratos and Sweet Tooth to get the biggest tree they can find and cut it down.

"I'll do what you ask" said Kratos, "Sure, let's go cut down a tree cupcake". Sweet Tooth was then punched in the stomach by Kratos for calling him that, he always hated that name especially the incident he had with the Polygon Man.

They both went outside the mansion towards a forest which had a lot of trees. About five minutes later they found a reasonably huge tree, you can just climb to the top to see other trees and the mansion.

"This looks big enough, what do you think?" Sweet Tooth asked, "It'll do" Kratos replied. Instead of using axes to cut it down Kratos got out his swords and Sweet Tooth started up his chainsaw then they both went into rampage.

The tree fell down after the madness, Kratos and Sweet Tooth couldn't bring the tree back due to its size. They got Ratchet, Clank and Emmet to use their ships to bring it back safely. They put down the tree outside the mansion so Kratos and Sweet Tooth can bring it inside. The tree was put in the middle of the main hall as Sackboy instructed.

Sackboy put a thumbs up for Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Ratchet, Clank and Emmet for doing a good job. "Your welcome" said Kratos, "Not a problem" said Ratchet and Clank, "Glad to help" said Emmet, "I wanted to do something fun anyway" said Sweet Tooth.

Once they all left Sackboy was about to work when he stopped. He knew it wouldn't be fun if he created the tree all by himself.

Sackboy ran off to get most of the All-Stars to not only help him but to also have fun decorating the tree, they were also allowed to put any objects they want on the tree to make it creative.

Cole made some ice crystals to put them on the tree. Kat used her gravity powers to put some colorful ornaments on different parts of the tree, same with Jak and Daxter who used their hoverboard. Parappa and Spike were trying to help Sir Daniel as he was tangled up in some lights and couldn't get out of it. Ratchet and Clank put up some of their gold bolts on the tree. Fat Princess was meant to put candy canes on the tree but greedily ate them instead. Nariko, Dante and Raiden put small statues of All-Stars and put them in different areas of the tree. Sly and Nathan used some of their treasures as ornaments for the tree. Big Daddy was helping Little Sister spraying Christmas snow on the tree. Toro put up some glowing wishing stars on the tree. Emmet didn't have much to put on but still helped. Sweet Tooth put up fireworks and rockets on the tree, not to destroy it of course. Kratos usually wouldn't really like to do something this special but he actually didn't mind.

All that was left was Sackboy to put the Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale logo on top of the tree but he couldn't reach. Issac picked him up and used his suit to fly to the top, when the tree was finished everyone cheered and clapped but not as much as Sackboy, Until Radec came into the room.

"This looks stupid" he said, everyone turned to face him and this also made Sackboy upset. "I mean why are you people doing this anyway?". "Well for Christmas of course" said Sweet Tooth, "Even though some of us don't know what it is there's no harm in celebrating it" said Clank. Kratos was right beside Sackboy, "He's doing this for us Radec, show some respect" he said.

"Don't you have any Christmas spirit?" Spike asked but then he hid behind Kratos as Radec threatened him. "NO" he shouted, "Why not at least experience what it's like?" Jak asked. "Because it means nothing to me, the only thing I like to experience is war".

The Colonel left the room in disgust; he didn't want to talk anymore about a pointless holiday. "Don't listen to him" said Nariko, "Were enjoying this so far, right guys?" Cole asked, everyone either nodded or said "Yeah". Sly walked up to Sackboy asking "Now that we've finished decorating the tree what do we do now".

Sackboy turned from being sad to very excited as he held out pens and paper for the All-Stars to write down what they want on Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Writing to Santa

Everyone took what Sackboy gave them and went off to their rooms to write down what it is they want, of course it could be anything.

Sackboy went to Heihachi and Zeus so he can give them pens and paper to write down what it is they want for Christmas, they refused again because they both didn't really care about his special holiday. Sackboy wasn't able to find Radec.

He went around searching for him but also looked to see if the decorations were still in place. Sackboy went back to the main hall just to take a look at the Christmas tree. He really liked all of the decorations that were put on the tree; it really stands out well in the main hall.

Sackboy was still admiring the tree when Parappa and Spike entered the main hall and headed towards Sackboy because they wanted to hand in their Christmas notes.

"Hey Sackboy" said Parappa as he tapped him on the shoulder, Sackboy turned around and was happy to see them. "Here's what I want for Christmas" said Spike handing his note to him, including Parappa who was feeling very excited, "I can't wait for Christmas" he said.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Radec came in out of his invisibility cloak and approached them, "Why are you idiots still doing Sackboys stupid idea?" he asked. Parappa and Spike kept their distance from him afraid he would do something horrible. Parappa became brave and walked up to him saying, "Well it's because Sackboy is doing something very nice for us and we should all be part of this. There's going to be many fun things like snow, Christmas dinner", "And presents" Spike added.

Radec looked puzzled, "What do you mean by presents?" he asked. Spike answered him, "Well by presents I mean we get any kind of gifts we want there must be something you want, don't you?". Radec paused and too a long thought about it, there was one thing he did want, it was something he liked before, something which meant a lot to him except for power.

He woke up to see Sackboy holding a pen and paper infront of him. Radec snatched it off him and wrote something down; he gave it back to him then walked off.

Spike scratched his head then said "Well he certainly knew what he wanted for Christmas". Sackboy looked at the note Radec gave him and was interested in what he wrote down.

The little stuffed creature was in his room sitting on a chair looking at all of the notes people have written down. Some of the gifts that the All-Stars wanted were either reasonable or ridiculous.

He was looking through so many notes it made him think about what he would want for Christmas. Sackboy never really thought about it due to the fact he was very busy getting things ready.

But what would he want? It wouldn't obviously be power, greed, treasure or any of those kinds of things because it doesn't suit him that well. Sackboy liked to build and create things; he could have new kinds of building and creating for his PopIt. But Sackboy wanted something not only for himself but for the All-Stars as well.

Sackboy always likes to keep people happy, perhaps that's what he should get for Christmas. He got himself a pen and was about to right it down when he realized it was more of a wish than a gift. Sackboy wants the All-Stars to be happy more than anything else he could wish for.

With no other choice he decided to write it down. As soon as he finished writing what he wanted he got all of the notes and put it into an envelope, he sent it down a tube which goes to a postbox which all of the letters they send go towards the Playstation Delivery Service.

Before Sackboy got into bed he opened a slide of his Advent Calendar, it was the Sheppard. When he finished he got into bed and got to sleep, he just couldn't wait for Christmas to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Snowball Fight

A week and five days have passed and it was getting close to the big event. Today was Christmas Eve so the All-Stars don't need to do any training or battles, instead they all get to relax.

Sackboy go out of bed to open another slide of the Advent Calendar, this time it was a stocking. He got off his desk and used his PopIt to see if he had got his Santa Claus costume ready for tomorrow. Good thing he did, he was going to use it to surprise the All-Stars.

He was about to head out of his room when he heard a noise outside; he jumped back on the desk to see what was going on. He looked out to see a lot of snow but not only that some of the All-Stars are out there.

Sackboy got out of his room quickly so he can head to the back door of the garden to see what was going on. He looked out to see Parappa and Spike were building snow men. Sir Daniel was making a statue of himself out of snow same with Jak, Ratchet, Clank and Daxter. Cole helped Toro get out of the snow as he was too small and fell deep in it. Fat Princess was making a snow castle with the help of his soldiers and workers. Kat was asking Nariko about why she wasn't wearing a coat in the cold due to her clothing. She was used to this kind of weather when she was fighting against Bohan, Dante offered his coat to her either trying to flirt or be nice but she refused. Big Daddy was looking after Little Sister to make sure nothing bad was going to happen.

Emmet and Issac were right behind Sackboy. "It's been quite a while since I've been in the snow" said Issac. Emmet looked at the snow as if he had never seen it before; his world was based on a rocky desert planet. "I've never been in this kind of weather before" he said as he picked up some of the snow and felt it in his hand.

"Hey Emmet", he looked to see Spike and Parappa having snowballs in their hands, "Are you planning on having a snowball fight?" Parappa asked. Emmet looked confused, "A what?" Issac explained to him how it works, "It's just a game people like to play in the snow. You just pick up some snow off the ground, shape it into a ball and throw it at anyone unless they're playing"

Emmet now understood and shaped the snow he had in his hands into a ball. Parappa and Spike got their snowballs ready. "Take this" said Emmet as he fired his snowball at them, they both dodged and returned fire at him. Emmet ducked and Issac didn't take notice when two snowballs headed towards him. When he got hit Issac turned to see Parappa and Spike looking worried, "Sorry about that Issac, we were meant to hit Emmet". Issac picked up some snow off the ground and said "You've asked for it now".

He fired his snowballs back at them including Emmet. Luckily Parappa and Spike used the snowmen they created as cover. Some of the All-Stars were wondering what they were doing, Fat Princess got his workers and soldiers to fire their snowballs at them because she was too fat to do it herself.

Cole joined in and was siding with Spikes team firing his snowballs at Emmet's team. Nariko and Kat started firing snowballs at each other, they found it quite fun. Suddenly all of the All-Stars in the garden were throwing snowballs at each other. "Snowball fight" Parappa shouted.

Then someone shouted "What?", everyone stopped throwing snowballs to see Sweet Tooth and Kratos looking at all of them, "How come no one told me there was a snowball fight going on?" Sweet Tooth asked, "What is this snowball fight" Kratos asked in confusion. A snowball hit him on the side of the face very hard, he got mad and shouted "By the gods I'll kill the one who threw that snowball at me".

Kratos looked in shock to see who threw the snowball at him. Everyone looked in the same direction as him and were pretty much shocked as well. The one who did it was Radec but he didn't throw it, infact he built a huge snow fortress with auto snow cannons.

He laughed, "How the heck did he manage to do all of that whilst we were not looking?" Nathan asked, Sly took a few steps back "It doesn't matter but we've got to take his fortress down" he said. Sackboy wanted to watch how this would turn out so he sat down. Everyone including Radec got their snowballs ready; they were about to fire when Heihachi and Zeus interrupted them.

"What do you mortals think you're doing?" Zeus asked looking at what everyone was doing. Ratchet answered him, "Were just having a snowball fight". Jak changed the answer, "I think it's more of snowball warfare". Toro waved his hands at Heihachi and asked "Do you want to play?". "I'm not going to play you're stupid game" he said. Zeus stepped forward holding a huge snowball in his hand, "Besides none of you can defeat a god" he said.

Zeus was about to fire when a snowball hit him in the head making him drop his snowball. "Who threw that?" he shouted "I demand to know". Radec was the one who caused it with his auto snowball cannon but he didn't answer him. Suddenly everyone started firing their snowballs at Heihachi and Zeus. They both took so many hits that they were completely covered in snow and ran back inside the mansion to warm themselves up.

Radec then got his cannons to fire at the remaining All-Stars. They all took cover behind some snow walls and snow men. They couldn't fire back because they were afraid of how much pain they would get from the cannons.

Sweet Tooth got out of cover and shouted "Aww come on Radec you know this isn't fair", He then got hit by three snowballs and was knocked down on the ground now unconscious. Toro was now panicking "what do we do?" he asked. Kratos ran towards Radec's fortress but that wasn't a smart idea as he was knocked out too.

Big Daddy managed to get Little Sister away from the fighting to keep her safe. Nariko got Toro and held onto him, Toro started to wonder if she was hugging him. "As long as were behind these snowmen we'll be safe" she said. Nariko was tapped on the shoulder by Dante who said "I don't think you've noticed but these snowmen are getting destroyed, they're not going to last long". He was right; the snowmen will soon be bad use for cover.

Cole looked at the fortress wondering what they should do to take it down. He had an idea and looked at Kat, "What?" she asked noticing him looking at her.

"Where are you people hiding?" said Radec to himself. He had been firing so many snowballs that he had forgotten where the All-Stars were hiding; he had to stop firing his cannons in order to find them.

A few minutes later Kat came out from behind the snowmen and flew into the air and used her gravity powers to hold onto many snowballs. She began firing them at Radec to get his attention. He got his cannons to fire at her.

Radec was too focused on Kat that he didn't even notice the rest of the All-Stars coming out of cover and charged at his fortress.

Sir Daniel threw his snowball at Radec and got a headshot, he actually felt pretty proud of himself to manage to get a shot like that. Radec looked at his rival in anger, "I'm going to get you for that" he shouted and aimed his cannons at him.

He was about to fire when suddenly nothing happened; he looked to see his auto snowball cannons were destroyed. He looked behind him to see his fortress already been raided by the All-Stars who were carrying so many snowballs in their hands.

"Oh damn it" Radec murmured to himself as so many snowballs were being fired at him. Sackboy clapped as he enjoyed watching the snowball fight.

It was getting very late and it was almost completely dark. Everyone got inside to go to the living room filled with lots of chairs, a TV and a fire place. They got themselves blankets and the fireplace was on and producing heat which kept them nice and cozy, they were all holding hot chocolates as well.

Everyone was quite for a while when Radec finally spoke, "I thought that was unfair the way you guys stormed into my fortress without me knowing". Everyone looked at him in shock. "Look who's talking said Raiden, "I thought it was unfair how you were using your snow cannons on us". Cole then added "I'm pretty sure we all think the same thing".

Daxter finished his drink saying "Well at least we all had fun didn't we?", "Yeah Dax is right" said Jak. Clank raised his hand "It was the most interesting game I've ever played". Everyone nodded in agreement. "Christmas…is coming tomorrow" said Little Sister who was sitting with Big Daddy. Ratchet then replied "Indeed it is I'm very excited". "Me too" said Toro waving his hands up in the air.

"Didn't Sackboy say something about opening presents on Christmas?" Nariko asked whilst drinking her hot chocolate. "Yeah he did" said Nathan, "All of us should be looking forward to it". Sly then pointed out, "That's if Heihachi and Zeus decide to join, but I think we know that Sackboy will do something about it".

When everyone finished their drinks and their group conversation they all head to their rooms because of how tired they were playing in the snow.

Before Sackboy got to his room he forgot to do something important. He ran to the lounge to get a glass of milk and a plate filled with cookies which he made and put them by the fireplace in the living room.

He ran to his room very quickly so he can get to bed and fell asleep; Sackboy hoped that tomorrow will be so special for everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Presents

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, Sackboy switched off the alarm. He got out of bed to change into his Santa Claus costume and went straight for the living room.

He opened the door to see the All-Stars about to open their presents. Everyone looked at Sackboy to see him in his Santa Claus outfit; they all cheered with joy and began to open their gifts.

Spike got an RC car which he took out and started playing with it, "Wow this is great" he said.

"Way cool" said Parappa when he opened his gift and got a new skateboard and some new Rap CD's for his Boom Box.

Fat Princess received a book on hot to make different kinds of cake but she tried to eat it thinking it was real cake.

Sweet Tooth got new upgrades for his truck which he was very pleased about.

Toro also got a book; it was about 'how to become more human'. He felt very happy about his gift.

Sir Daniel got a crossbow which he always wanted; He put in the same victory pose when Nathan held his AK-47 over his shoulder. The All-Stars and including Nathan laughed.

Nathan and Sly both got outfits for when they're about to go treasure hunting or stealing artifacts.

Dante got another coat as his gift but the colour was a light blue with a small white pattern on the front. He tried it on to admire how good looking he was with it on.

Big Daddy got a nice small dress for Little Sister as her old ones were completely ruined.

Ratchet and Clank not only got upgrades for their ship but also received a huge number of bolts for them to spend on, "This is great Clank, with this amount of bolts we can buy some new movies", "That's a very good idea" Clank replied.

Jak and Daxter received new technology for their weapons and a lot of Eco to give them more power.

Nariko, Kratos, Raiden, Emmet, Issac, Heihachi and Zeus didn't ask for anything so they got cardigans with different pictures on Christmas.

Radec looked at how everyone in the room seeing how happy they were about their gifts, he looked at his cardigan in disgust. "This looks stupid on me" he said as he took it off and threw it on the ground, "Where's my gift that I asked for?".

Radec felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around to see Sir Daniel holding out a gift for him, he smiled and said "Here's your present Radec, Merry Christmas". Not understanding a word he said Radec snatched the gift from him and ripped it open. He gasped at his gift in joy; this was the first time Radec had been so happy.

The gift Radec got was another Action Figure of himself just what he wanted. Complete with all of the guns and knives, his Wasp Launcher can fire small rocket projectiles, the Arc Cannon with an attachable green laser and best of all a Jetpack that fits with the toy and does gun firing noises.

"Yes I got what I wanted" he shouted, everyone looked at him wondering what he was shouting about. "Uh I mean what an interesting gift" said Radec in a calm voice whilst looking at it, he felt so happy that he got what he wanted.

Cole got a black smart coat and put it on to see how it looked on him, "Does this coat make me look stupid?" he asked to himself. "No it doesn't" said Kat then added, "I think it looks good on you". Cole looked at her to see she got a necklace which the small crystals came from her world. "I bet that would look good on me" he joked, she giggled finding his humor very funny.

They both sat down on a couch whilst talking to each other, Cole looked at the All-Stars and said "Everyone seems to be having a good time", "they sure are" said Kat, "Including myself, what about you?". "Yeah, I've celebrated this holiday many times so some of them and I are familiar with it, I'm just glad that for those who don't know this holiday too well are enjoying it, Sackboy did a very good job setting this up". Kat nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Sackboy appeared from behind the couch who dressed up like Santa Claus. Cole and Kat laughed at his appearance, the little stuffed creature held a mistletoe over their heads and left them both alone. Cole was now shocked whereas Kat looked confused.

She held it in her hands, "What is this and why did Sackboy give it to us?" she asked. Cole put his hand behind his head, he knew it was going to be hard to explain it to her but gave it his best shot. "That's a mistletoe" he said, "If you have that between two people like us for instance then…then…", he found it hard to say the last part. Kat still looked confused "Then what?" she asked. Cole didn't know how else to put it so he had to say it straight to her, "Then you have to kiss each other".

When Kat heard those last words she started to blush a little including Cole. "Wait…why did Sackboy gave the mistletoe to us?" she asked still blushing, "I honestly don't know" Cole replied. Kat looked away facing down, "Look" said Cole, "We don't have to do it of course, I mean it's not like were forced to do it". He got up and was about to leave when Kat grabbed him by the shoulder saying "Wait if that's how it works then we must".

Cole sat back down looking at her. Kat wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, she did like Cole for being so kind to people, especially his friend Spike who stood up for him during that monkey incident. She did find him quite cute though, she had been meaning to find someone she likes but wasn't so sure it would be Cole.

Kat moved closer to him, Cole did the same. They brought their faces close together looking at each other feeling very nervous about it.

They were about to kiss when Spike came up to them, "Hey guys" he said. This made them both look and move away from each other, Cole looked at his friend looking slightly red. "Uh…hey Spike, you alright?" Cole asked, "More than alright" he said, "This holiday is amazing".

Spike the noticed that Cole's face was slightly red. "Are you alright?" Spike asked, "You don't look too good". "I'm fine" he said, "What about Kat?". They both looked at her; her face was completely red so she moved away from them to not show it. Cole knew she was completely embarrassed when Spike interrupted them, not that it was his fault or anything.

Dante got his mistletoe to try and kiss Nariko; she moved away and replaced herself with Fat Princess. "Oh god" said Dante, he started to run away whilst Fat Princess was catching after him, "Come on Dante, give me a kiss".

Nariko then bumped into Sackboy, "Hello Sackboy, what did you get for Christmas?" she asked. The little stuffed creature opened his PopIt to show her new kinds of things he can create. She smiled and said "Thank you even though I didn't ask for anything I still thank you, I really like this clothing".

Sackboy smiled and put a thumbs up for her. Christmas is not complete without a huge roast dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Roast dinner and Christmas tree

Everyone was in the main dining hall waiting for the feast but for the mean time they had something to drink and they all talked. "This Christmas has been great so far" said Toro, "It sure has" said Parappa. Spike looked at Cole and Kat seeing that they were quiet, he knew that something wasn't right but decided to let it pass for now.

"So did everyone like their gifts?" Nathan asked. Everyone nodded or just said "yes". "I'm pretty sure we all did" said Sly. Zeus and Heihachi on the other hand didn't, the only reason why they were at the table with everyone else was because they can eat.

When Sackboy got to the table he held his hands in the air to get everyone's attention. They all watched him as he opened his PopIt to put all of the food on the table; the All-Stars were amazed by the food that Sackboy just made. "Look Mr B...so much food...i'm ready to be stuffed" said Little Sister, Big Daddy groaned a bit. The All-Stars were about to eat when Sir Daniel got up with his goblet to raise a toast.

"Hello Everyone, I just want to say a few words. I believe the reason why he did this is because he wanted us to all be happy and have a good time. Were all enjoying this which is good. But the point I'm trying to make is we should thank Sackboy for all that he has done for us". Sir Daniel raised his goblet in the air, so did everyone else. "To Sackboy and to Christmas" he said.

Parappa explained to everyone what he said so they all understood. They all clapped for him for making a very good speech. Sackboy felt very happy and gave Sir Daniel a big hug.

Then they all started eating their roast dinner. During their meals they were laughing, talking, singing, doing lots of things to make the night feel so special. Then there was desert which was either fruit cake or ice cream. Everyone had to go for ice cream because Fat Princess ate all of the fruit cake.

When the meal was over Sweet Tooth raised his voice so everyone can listen to what he has to say, "Hey everyone come with me to the main hall, I've got a surprise". The All-Stars followed him to the huge Christmas tree, Kratos wasn't sure what he was up to so he got his weapons ready incase he was going to do something bad.

Sweet Tooth held out a detonator. "What are you planning?" Kratos asked. ""You'll see, here you go" said Sweet Tooth handing Sackboy the detonator. He pushed the button but nothing happened. "What the" said Sweet Tooth, "I'm sure I've managed to-".

Suddenly the tree lit up but the fireworks and rockets flew off the tree into the air causing explosions. Everyone cheered as the tree lit up brightly, Kratos looked at Sweet Tooth. "I just wanted to do something special for once cupcake" he said, no one had ever seen Sweet Tooth doing something nice before.

More rockets and fireworks were fired off causing more explosions. Sackboy felt very happy, this Christmas was the best he ever created.


End file.
